Aro meets his Muze
by SassyLibrarian
Summary: This is my interpretation of how Aro met his current wife Sulpicia.


Its 1012, in Venice, being a keen lover of art, it had come to my knowledge that a certain caravan of artists and actors were performing in the town galleria. The performance was one of my favourite pieces, a play of the love, insatiated desire and secret passion, the play of Hippolytus.

I had requested the company of Caius, Marcus, Didyme, Athenodora and our trusted Guard Felix, to join us on our visit to Venice, the city on water also known as the city of love and of death. This was also the city where I believe my mother was courtesan to the rich. To me a mere construction of lime stone and rock – where fallible humans fall prey to our kind.

As we arrived in Venice; I noticed the cast of the play was readying themselves in their caravans.

As we were crossing the "Bridge of Sighs" passing over the "Rio Di Palazzo" river, a very intoxicating scent drifted past me, for but a brief moment I was spellbound. As the scent drifted farther away my senses heightened and my eyes were scoping the crowds. Caius immediately noticed my change in manner, as we entered the Galleria and walked up the stairs to the balcony. I could sense her. She was here. I was seated in the shadowed part of the balcony my chin resting on my hand as I awaited her appearance.

The music sounded as the first characters took their places on stage to deliver their lines. The Goddess Aphrodite played by a lovely read haired beauty, announced her dismay at the Bastard Son Hippolytus the son of King Theseus, who worships only pure Artimis. Aphrodite conceives a plan to bring him to his death.

The second scene is about to start, as the stage changes. A tall lean fair-haired woman cast as Phaedra gracefully moves into place. Her scent fills the room. I hear Caius' intake of breath next to me as he too realises what power she holds. As I remain reserved – she looked up to deliver her first line. Her eyes caught mine. She was stunned. I smiled to myself as I realised her words were lost in that moment. She felt it too; it pleased me a great deal. I looked away in an attempt to help her regain her composure, but my eyes kept drifting back to find her Sapphire Blue pools looking at me. My eyes drifted over her supple defined curves as the silk garment hugged her firm breasts. I could almost see her in my minds eye, her naked beauty displayed, as her long blonde hair fanned over her shoulders touching her soft breasts, the curly patch of pale hair covering her mound, the most exquisite image.

During the scene where the nursemaid tries to convince Phaedra to reveal her secret, Marcus urges for us to leave, as our presence was a distraction.

Reluctantly I realised that he spoke the truth. Soundlessly we rose in our seats – my eyes caught hers once again, her lips were slightly parted. With a simple nod and a smile – I disappeared from her sight.

"Brother Aro, this was a mistake." Were Caius' first words as we headed to our carriage.

"And why would you say that Brother?" I asked, amused.

"That woman, she is intoxicating as it is, she will bewitch you, and you are our Master, it can only spell ruin."

"And a Master cannot fall in love? Brother Caius, I do suggest you keep your wife entertained while I resolve to my own methods of entertainment." With these words, the conversation ended.

That night I waited for her to retire to her caravan. I had left strict instruction for my guard to keep a safe distance, while my brothers and their wives returned to our keep.

She exchanged a few words with a gentleman who escorted her to her door. I was silently enraged as I could sense his intentions, but equally pleased when she turned him away. For a brief moment as the man walked away, her eyes scoped the shadows as if she expected to find something or someone. I smiled to myself as I knew she was looking for me. I waited for a brief moment, before I swiftly moved to her window, quite capable to remain undetected. I watched her loosen her hair; her golden locks cascaded against her back. As she started to undo the lace of the bodice that covered her, I held my breath in anticipation. She turned her back to the window as she slipped the dress from her shoulders, gracefully stepping out of the bundle of fabric that lay at her feet. Next she moved to bowl of water as she gently started to wash herself. The glistening drops of water that ran down her pale silk soft skin drove me to near insanity. All I could think of was having her. I wanted her with everything in me. I wanted to bury myself deep in her. I continued watching her for what seemed like eternity, barely able to control the urge to fly into her room. But I persevered. I will take her when the time is right. With the last image of her soft breasts in the candle light – I left to return to my keep.

I returned the following night, and as I watched her from the shadows on the balcony, she was well aware of my presence as I noticed her eyes continuously drifting to my direction. This time I had left Caius and Marcus behind. The guards were escorting me to Venice. A preference on my part, as they do not dare defy me.

Every night for the rest of the week I made sure to leave little trinkets on her dressing table. A rose, a braided bracelet,or a note with the simple words "You looked wonderful". And every night I would wait for her to return to her caravan and start the ritual of undressing and cleansing herself. I was consumed by her. Every night was the same except the night before the last show.

As usual I would wait for her. Keeping to the shadows until she was safely inside, only this time she left her door slightly open. I was somewhat concerned but also intrigued by this change. She went through the motions of undressing, and washing, but this time she was facing the window. Her skin reflected a golden glow in the candle light, her nipples hard as the water trickled down her skin, I could feel my own excitement grow at the sight her beauty. As she placed the cloth aside, she turns off lanterns, except one small lantern casting a very dim light through the room. She moved to her bed and laid back gently – her hair fanned around her shapely face. She wasn't dressed; her night gown was still neatly hanging on the hook against the wall. I was now standing at her window, still safely hidden from her view. What happened next was more than I could ever imagine. As I watched her, she moved her hands cupping her breasts, then her one hand moved down over her stomach as she squeezed her hand between her legs. I was completely captivated and very aroused as I watched her. She slowly started moving her hips as she touched her wet slit. I could see how wet she was by the dim reflection on her glistening finger as she moved it along her wetness. My throat was on fire as the venom pooled in my mouth, but I was not going to end it here – I wanted to see her pleasure herself.

She continued caressing her breast, her hand moving from one nipple to the other as she continued stroking herself, her legs parted as tiny moans of pleasure escaped her. I was unable to help myself as I felt my erection being constricted by my pants. I delivered silent curses in my mother tongue as I watched her move her legs wider apart, her hips rocking softly back and forth against her own caress. Her breath racing as her moans become more audible. I knew she was about to cum. Oh what I would give to see what filled her mind at that very moment. As her body contracted she pulled her legs closed hugging her hand between her thighs. I waited for another hour, just watching her lay on her bed as her body started to relax. I knew she was asleep when her breath became even and slow. I proceeded to enter the door that was left ajar from earlier; soundlessly I crossed over to where she lay. The sheet that covered her naked body was slightly pulled from her, revealing one soft breast. I gently reached down tracing my finger over the perky bud. Her flesh is so warm under my cold touch. As she quietly lay I bent down on my knees beside her bed removing the blanket from her body, lowering my face to her skin and without touching her as I inhale her sweet scent. I remained like that for a lengthy period of time before I moved to touch her soft skin. She stirred slightly at my cold touch. She turned at that moment her face turned to the wall. Her neck exposed as I watched her pulse drumming under her skin. I could take her now, and make her mine, but this was not how I wanted it. I slowly slid my hand between her legs and touched the softness exposed to me, she was still wet from earlier. I slid my finger along the length of her slit and as she stirred I realised it was time for me to retire; I did so without her noticing me. On my way back to my keep, I placed my finger in my mouth tasting her sweetness. I was smitten.

It was the last night of the tour; the play had ended and as always left people in awe. I stood in the shadows and waited for her as she approached her caravan, I remained undetected, admiring her for a while, watching her delicate movements, the way she brushed the hair from her face, the way she folded her dresses, as she neatly packed them away. Everything about her was graceful; she had the elegance of a Queen, My Queen.

It was time to reveal myself to her; I stepped from the shadows into the dim moonlit clearing in front of her caravan. She turned instantly as she sensed my presence.

"Sir, I would like to thank you for your attendance, did you enjoy the show?" She stood in one place, her hands folded in a tight clasp in front of her. I moved towards her and took her hands in mine, I was pleased by what I saw, and more so by what power she possessed, a power fit for a queen. As I brought her hand to my lips, her heart raced sending a surge of desire through me. The venom collected in my mouth as her near tangible scent consumed me.

"Would you care to join me for dinner… its Christmas, some of the cast and I…" Her voice the sound of a host of angels brought me back to the present. A tempting invitation indeed, but I had other plans. I smiled at her and moved closer my lips almost touching her cheek as I whispered.

"I had a different idea, would you join me? I would like to show you something." I did not give her a chance to even answer or object, I knew she would agree as I slipped her hand around my arm and headed away from the caravan.

She was about to ask me who my company was, I could see her every thought, but I wanted to hear her voice, it soothed me. She leaned closer to me and asked as I expected.

"Who are they?"

I chuckled and replied, "All things will reveal themselves soon, love"

As we continued walking, we talked, I asked her about her career as a performer, she asked me who I was, which I carefully avoided revealing by very cleverly changing the subject, each time. Every so often I would stop and take a moment to look into her eyes, those sapphire pools, which would soon be ruby red were mesmerising. Eventually we arrived at the entrance to our domain, as I nodded to Felix, who opened a large wooden door; I entered and turned holding my hand out to her. For a moment she hesitated as Felix smiled at her, a smile that even I sometimes find rather frightening. I stepped toward Felix and Eleazar and asked them to retire and let us be. As they walked away I reached for her hand, her flesh warm in mine. Aw we walked through the corridors I told her the tale about the Dark King who needed a Queen. From the expression on her face I could see that she was completely caught up in this fable. Soon we reached the ball room and I opened to two golden doors. The small gasp that escaped from her delighted me, she was in awe.

As we walked to the middle of the ball room I took her hand and started telling her about immortality, explaining to her what she is missing and what power this life brings. Holding her hand I could see her thoughts were somewhat scattered between belief and doubt. Not wanting to delay, I stopped and slowly pulled her closer against me as I traced my nose through her hair, inhaling deeply. Her voice a whisper in the distance as she mumbles;

"Sir…"

"Aro" I responded.

My cold breath brushed over her skin.

"You can call me Aro" with that I pulled her lips to mine as I kissed her passionately.

Her body instantly responding to my touch, yet equally startled. I tilted her as I kissed down her neck – my lips brushing her soft skin, her almost tangible scent lacing my tongue with each kiss. Her hands tightly clasped around my upper arms as she surrenders without question. With her silent consent I gently slide the strap holding her dress, off over her shoulder while my lips follow, revealing her supple soft ivory breast, her soft pink nipple finishing off its perfection. Not able or willing to withstand the urge I lower my lips to her breast as I gently suck her nipple into my mouth. Her sharp intake of air gives away her enjoyment as I flick my tongue over her sensitive bud before pulling her up against me, my eyes focused on hers.

I slide her dress down off over her hips, my lips following fervently as I kiss the soft skin trailing down over her breast as I pause at her waist. I gently tug at her panties as I slide them down her legs – her scent caught in my nostrils as I slowly rise in front of her

"Beautiful" I utter as I stroke her cheek with the back of my hand.

The rosy blush that filled her cheek was picturesque as she lowered her lashed, her eyes averting my gaze. Not even the Goddess Venus would compare to the beauty I hold before me.

Her accelerated heartbeat causing my venom to once again gather in my mouth as her scent fills my senses, but this is not the place to make her mine.

I cover her with my cloak, as I take her hand and guide her thought a maze of hallways and tunnels, until I reached a set of doors. With ease I open the heavy wooden doors as I see another awestruck expression flash in her eyes. I swiftly lift her up in my arms and with unnatural speed I carry her through to the doors, everything passes us. And as suddenly as I lifted her in my arms, just as suddenly I slowed down - placing her gently on the ground, pulling her down to sit with me. In this meadow surrounded by willow trees and sage flowers is where she will become mine.

I tilted her chin, as my eyes locked with hers.

"Before I saw you, before you were known to me, I was but a lonely king, but now I have found my queen, my love. Say you will stay with me always, and I will give you the world."

Her answer was already known to me, but to hear her speak the words was exquisite. Her words a soft whisper, danced from her lips.

"I need not for worldly things, all I need is you."

I slowly lowered my lips to hers, my hand instantaneously moving to cup her naked breast as I lightly squeeze her nipple between two fingers. Her hands gently moving up tugging at my collar as her kiss deepens. Keeping my eyes locked with hers, I stand up to remove my coat as I spread it open on the soft grass behind her. I watch her as she pulls her knees up to shift back unto the coat. My eyes wander over her long sleek legs as I lower down unto my knees, leaning over to once again capture her lips. Gently pushing her back as I my hand slides down her side, her soft silky skin ablaze under my cold touch, I inhale deeply as her sweet scent intoxicates my senses. I trail kisses down her neck tasting her skin, moving further down. My hand as if on its own mission slides down over her stomach as I part her legs. Hesitantly she squeezes her legs together as I lift my gaze, mesmerizing her with my gaze to surrender. My hand slides further down as the soft curls covering her wetness brushes against my palm, and then gently sliding my finger into her folds. My lips capture hers as she moans in response to my touch. She feels so warm, so wet as I continue stroking her. Her hips moving in anticipation as her breathing accelerates. Kissing down her jaw up to her ear, I softly whisper to her.

"Tonight you will be mine, my queen, tonight we will be part of the Eternal Lover's Dance." With these words I slide my finger into her wetness as she buckles under my hold. With a weak hoarse voice barely audible she responds.

"Please take me now, make love to me now."

Her words burning to my core as I start to slide my finger in and out of her, my thumb finding her hardened clit, gently flicking it as I feel my own arousal grow. Restricted by my own attire, I swiftly remove my pants and shirt before lowering myself to her once more. Knelt between her legs as I lift her one foot to my mouth, my lips trailing soft kissing down her leg over he calve, as I find my way to her soft warm centre, for a brief moment I inhale her sweet scent before sliding my tongue along the length of her wetness, tasting her. Her loud moans pleasing to my ear, as I eagerly start to kiss up against her body, until I am lying against her – my lips inches from her own, my eyes locked with hers.

As everything around us becomes a canvas of shapeless images, I trust my hard cock into her. She lets out a gasp as I break the barrier that kept her pure for this moment in time. Her fingers dig into me as I she clutches to my shoulders. Brushing the strand of hair from her face, I lower my lips to hers kissing her as I slowly and sensually begin to move, thrusting deeper into her with each stroke. Her body accepting me with little resistance, as our bodies dance to the rhythm of our breathing and the sound of the night. Her warm wetness inviting as I continue stroking harder and faster, her moans becoming more intense with each thrust until they are small whimpers that echo through the night. Her legs tightly wrapped around my waist – I feel her body start to shake uncontrollably, my own excitement about to explode as I near the edge of complete bliss.

As she cries out in ecstasy I drive hard and deep into her once last time, filling her with my lifeless seed. And in this moment of heightened orgasmic pleasure, I find the pulsing vein in her neck as I give the final blow, sinking my teeth into her.

Her hands clasp around my upper arms as I slip my hand around her back holding her against me as she cries out in pain. The Venom starts to course her; I stroke the hair from her face, as I still move inside her, her eyes, in bewilderment locked on mine.

"It will all be over soon my love, very soon." Her eyes flashing as she starts to calm down at the sound of my voice. I feel her grasp soften as I she grows weaker. I can feel her heartbeat weaken as her body grows limp. And with her last mortal breath she looks up at me and says the words that captivated me for eternity.

"May my heart never beat for another…" She instantly drifted off into immortality as I laid a soft kiss on her parted lips.

"May our silent hearts be one for eternity my love"


End file.
